A New Hellsing
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: Alucard, Abraham Van Hellsing, and baby Arthur Hellsing. The slave observes his small Master


Milk and vulnerability; that was what the small Hellsing smelled like. So small, a pitiful target to prey on should any predator happen upon the infant lying on the rug, where tiny hands made fists that grasped the short threads. A bulbous head and large eyes weighed too much for the soft body to lift them off of the floor for more than a few seconds, but in order to quench some thirst his curious nature contained, Arthur Hellsing's wobbling head weaved up through the air to allow two innocent blue eyes to touch the alien creature - the mammoth cranium, almost the size of Arthur's whole body - which lay some distance away on the rug. The red eyes of a shackled predator watched the baby, staring back at the blue until the color disappeared when the fragile neck tired and returned the baby's head to the floor.

Alucard observed the head, seeing the small mass that could easily be crushed in his palm, as it rotated towards him, two blue eyes coming into view again. Arthur peeked at the demon's face while the angle creased his small brow. Suddenly, tiny fists grabbed fitfully at the threads of the rug and feet kicked, excitement pulsing through the infant Hellsing's heart, beating faster when blue and red gazes connected perfectly for the first time.

Alucard's body lay perpendicular to baby Arthur, a white cheek resting on an outstretched arm so two red eyes could easily track the infant's movements. Drool glistened on plump pink lips, some of the contagious baby fluid dampening the expensive rug. As a drip of saliva lengthened instead of falling, gradually descending to the absorbent threads, the vampire's mouth twitched into a grimace that stayed for the length of the drool's journey.

A disgusting…tiny…smelly, miniature Hellsing. A spawn of my Master, supposedly. …But it is so disgustingly small…this puny Abraham…

And…I believe he just defecated in his pants.

Arthur gurgled happily after a grunt and a breeze from an open window gave Alucard this information.

Oh Master, why must your failures _always _have consequences that are directed to me? Always...-always, I ask 'why', _why_ Master?

Being mentioned in his slave's thoughts seemed to cause Van Hellsing to materialize behind the door, a series of steps bringing him there. The door opened soon after and the man stepped into the room. First, Hellsing paused. A cold chill crept from the nape of his neck until it rushed down his spine to the soles of his feet, raising the blonde hair on the back of the his head before triggering beastial parental instincts that roared and raged against this scene, fangs flashing while manes were tossed as the inner animal thrashed inside the man.

But he had seen it before.

So the man passed through this flush of emotion, dispersing it as he approached the undead predator that eyed his son like a lion would a suckling lamb. But as he got closer, the illusion of a lion and a lamb also dispersed, just as it had when Abraham had first found Alucard watching Arthur while the old Nurse snored in an armchair with a gaping mouth turned to the ceiling, her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

Even though his son's nanny was asleep, Arthur was not in any amount of increased danger. Abraham was confident of this. If it had been otherwise, if Alucard had been a threat, the demon would have been sealed in the dungeon to insure the Hellsing heir's safety.

Now the man's polished shoes stopped behind his undead slave, and the much more powerful, fully matured Hellsing eyes gazed down at the creature.

"Alucard." The vampire did not change and a pause did not produce an alternate result. "Keeping Arthur safe would not seem to be something that should interest you to this degree…but here you are, _again_, watching my son." Abraham did not move his gaze and Alucard offered no response for what was said. A different thought sparked in Hellsing, pupils dilating and then tightening once more with the thinning of his mouth which moved into a smirk. I suppose he should be fascinated. The smirk widened before Abraham's voice returned. "You watch your future Master, Alucard. The Master you will serve and obey just as you have served and obeyed me. …Arthur will grow to become a great man who will wield you, a hand of justice set against your loathsome kind. …He will see the head of the last vampire crumple to dust beneath his foot…and then you will be ended when your usefulness has expired."

A callous smile hung above while Alucard's expression remained unchanged, blank and unmoved.

"What thoughts have you, Count? The fate I promised has been delivered - you have been assured that your servitude will not end with my death. Seeing your future before your eyes… I wonder what your thoughts are."

The vampire stared at the baby, his lips finally slipping back into a frown that was at first pleasing to Hellsing, until Alucard spoke. "My future smells like shit."

It was quiet. Hearing jabbered baby nonsense, Abraham looked to his son in time see Arthur blow a few dripping bubbles with his spit.

"But I congratulate you, Master. Arthur Hellsing is indeed the human vampires will come to dread, exactly what I expected you to produce for me."

Still swallowing this information, Hellsing sucked in his bottom lip and was quiet while his vampire peeled itself from the rug.

"Now I will leave you so you can fully appreciate the ripeness of your son. …Good night, Master."

And so, Alucard drifted through the wall, leaving the room, and Abraham Van Hellsing stood as a frowning observer while Arthur Hellsing attempted to eat his tiny, drool and fuzz covered hand of justice.

* * *

><p>My note: Arthur needs a new Nurse.<p> 


End file.
